


Behind These Doors

by Genda_Fianne



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Family Issues, Kirino just wants a happy life, Mentions of Shindou, his family says no to that because they're evil, problematic family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genda_Fianne/pseuds/Genda_Fianne
Summary: Kirino had never been lucky in life;well, inside his house.A spoiled brother, an uncaring mother, his family brings him more pain than a family should.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 5





	Behind These Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a headcanon that I have lmao
> 
> Kirino having a wretched family just came in my mind one day so I wrote this.
> 
> I gave no names for the family members though, I was kinda lazy to do that :')
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this crappy oneshot <3

Kirino never had such a good luck to begin with. 

Sure, he was popular with both boys and girls around school, he always has a taste of any expensive experiences like 5 star restaurants and spas because of his best friend Shindou and his team is number one in Japan. How could a boy like that, living his soccer and fame dreams NOT be lucky, am I right ?

Wrong. You could say he has a different life at home. _A very, very different life from the one he lives as a soccer player._ Living as a middle child in a family of 5, with a busy 17 year old elder sister and an annoying, spoiled, rotten, spiteful 11 year od younger brother and a mother than rarely bats an eye on him, his entire existence becomes worse than hell the moment he steps in the goddamn household. His brother annoys him for no reason at all ! Thinking what he's doing is funny and should be repeated on a day-to-day basis. Ruining his bed, his closet, drawing all over his walls and more.

No one ever stands up for him.

One of these days, Kirino was saving up for the school festival in order to buy materials for his dream matching costume with Shindou. They do this every year starting from kindergarten, where they would match outfits in any event there is at school. This year, they were going Little Red Riding Hood themed and Kirino could not wait for the day to come ! He'd be (of course) Little Red Riding Hood and Shindou will be the Big Bad Wolf ready to eat his basket of treats !

Everything was going perfect ! His piggy bank was ruling in cash by all the money he was saving thesea past two months and he was just about ready to buy everything he needed to start the design. Kirino rushed home from school that day, thinking about the event made him happy and he was already planning on starting to shop for fabrics and hats and more after he had changed from his uniform. He entered his house and ran to his room, eager to get started; the festival is a week away !

Though when opened his piggy bank from the bottom...there was...no money ? "What the hell ?!" Why would there be no money ? He was sure it was filled with it just the night before when he checked ! Kirino panicked and stomped outside to the living room where his mother, brother and sister is. "Did any of you steal my money ?!" He exclaimed, holding his empty piggy bank. The rage in his eyes were clear; someone had stolen all of his savings WITHOUT his permission ! (Not like he was actually going to allow anyone to have his money, he knew how his family is).

"Not me." His sister rose her arms up in surrender, showing her innocence. Of course it wouldn't be her; she was too nice to do that, plus, she was making her own money with her small business now. It couldn't be her father either as he was out for a business trip since last week....so who could it be ?

"You ! Did you steal my money ?" The pink-haired defender pointed at her brother who was looking at her weirdly (like he always does). He smiled and took something out his bookbag, before showing it to the defender's face. "I had no money to buy this new action figure, and since you don't even need all that money then I took it ! Ahahaha !" He was so proud of himself that he kept showing and laughing as if it wasn't a big deal ! "YOU THIEF !!! I WAS SAVING FOR MY COSTUME !!!"

"Ew !! A costume ? You look bad in everything you wear, why would you need a costume ?!" His brother shouted. Surely this kid had at least some morals inside his pea brain. Having a spoiled brother really does make you miserable. "Mom ! Tell this brat what he did wrong !" Kirino turned to his (annoyed) mother in anger, pointing at his brother once again now with eyes of rage.

"He wanted a new toy. What would you do with that much money anyway ? A silly costume ? Be a bit more generous to your baby brother you spoiled pig !"

Now that was the last straw.

All this time all his mother had ever done was defend that boy from anything he did. From his own siblings to even kids outside and at his school. It was not as if it was something new but Kirino still felt sick to his core seeing his mother turn a blind eye against him and this crime. The audacity to even say that to your own child was beyond the universe. _A spoiled pig ?_ Not once in his life did he ever ask for anything from anyone ! He knew he had to pay for his own things with his own money from a very young age. Tears stung Kirino's eyes as he knew no one would team up with him to make that devil of a child pay. No one would ever do that in this household.

So he ran back to his room, slammed the door and cried all night while his brother rejoiced outside, loudly playing with his new action figure for the pinknette to hear. There was no way he'd be able to do anything now. His hope had disappeared.

_No one ever stands up for him._

This was the worst family ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sucks but this was the best I could do with no motivation :'DD
> 
> Poor Kirino, who'd help him with his costume now ?


End file.
